


Corsets and Lace

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Tamaki and Kyoya [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, First Time, Hunny and Mori get mentions too, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, hookup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Kyoya dresses up as a Victorian lady, Tamaki cannot keep his eyes off of him.





	Corsets and Lace

Even though it had been his idea, Tamaki just could not come to terms with seeing Kyoya in a vintage Victorian Gown.

 

The theme of the day was Lords and Ladies, which had resulted in more cross-dressing than normal, with Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru being the Ladies.

 

 _I've seen him in drag before. Hell, I've worn drag alongside Kyoya so what's changed?_ His thoughts were interrupted by giggles, and he glanced around just in time to see Kaoru feign a swoon into his 'sister's' arms.

 

He allowed himself a long, casual glance but the odd, fluttery feeling in his chest did not come. Only when he looked at Kyoya; with his creamy skin, gently brushed by the full wig, and small delicate waist...

 

Tamaki shoved the thought away as something stirred to life inside his pants.

 

“Tamaki!” His arm was tugged on.

 

“Oh sorry my Princess! I was simply stunned by the sight of so many beautiful ladies, though the most beautiful of all was by my side all along.” Tamaki forced all thoughts of Kyoya from his mind until the last guest had left the music room.

 

“Good job today.” Kyoya closed his book with a satisfied flick of a slim wrist. “Our next party is officially fully booked.”

 

“Another party?” Haruhi sighed, rubbing her shoulder idly as she went to collect her bag.

 

“Do you need a massage?” Hikaru went to follow her, only to trip over the full skirts he was wearing, having forgotten to lift the front before walking.

 

“No, I just need to get home and take a hot shower. I'll see you tomorrow.” With a small wave, she hurried out the door, and out of sight.

 

“Are you okay, Hikaru?” Kaoru helped his brother to his feet as Mori carried Hunny out the door to head home.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Help me get this off.” They didn't even bother ducking into the changing room as the twins unlaced each other, sprinting for their clothes in only their boxers.

 

“Hey! No nudity in the club room!”

 

“We aren't naked!” Came the tandem reply, followed by laughter. Seconds later the door burst open again and the twins emerged, both once more properly dressed in their school uniforms. “See you tomorrow, Milord!”

 

“Wait!” Tamaki shrieked, but it was too late; he was all alone with Kyoya.

 

“Do you have some issue with being alone with me?” Kyoya's cheeks were ever so slightly pink, but his voice was steady.

 

“They'd promised to help you remove that dress!” Tamaki deflated against the back of the couch he was sitting on.

 

“You expected them to keep that promise after the way you've been looking at me?” Kyoya cocked his head, studying Tamaki out of the corner of his eye.

 

“L-looking at you? I don't know what you're talking about, Kyoya!” Tamaki turned away from his friend and stood up. “Well, I should be going as well...”

 

“Tamaki! I do need assistance seeing as I cannot return home dressed like this.” Kyoya stopped him with an iron grip on his shoulder.

 

Tamaki jumped as though the touch had scalded him. “Y-yes, of course...”

 

Kyoya carefully pulled the wig off and sighed. “I am not pleased with this turn of events either, however we must make do.” Kyoya swallowed hard; if it was just the dress then it wouldn't matter, but Kyoya Ootori was not one to stop halfway and had therefore also procured the appropriate underclothing as well. Not that Tamaki knew what he was wearing under the gown and Kyoya was nervous about how he would react.

 

“Kyoya, is something wrong?” Tamaki turned to look at him from the door to the prep room where the changing booths were set up.

 

“It is nothing.” Kyoya smiled at Tamaki, trying hard to hide his fear. His eyes dropped to the floor as he went to lift his skirts, having no intention of tripping the way Hikaru had, and hoping to see if Tamaki was reacting to him, but he couldn't see anything. Disappointed, he followed Tamaki into the other room.

 

“Kyoya, are you wearing women's shoes?” Tamaki blinked at him.

 

“Yes. I see no point in dressing up only to cut corners. Everything I am wearing is authentic for this style of dress.”

 

“E-everything?”

 

“Yes, everything.” He could see from Tamaki's wide eyes that he'd caught Kyoya's true statement.

 

“Well...” Tamaki coughed to cover up a blush as Kyoya stepped close and turned his back. His hands shook as he took the button hook and began unbuttoning Kyoya's bodice.

 

A small sigh of relief slipped from Kyoya as the tight dress was loosened, though with each button released, more of the corset he was wearing was exposed.

 

Tamaki gently pushed the fabric off of his shoulders, effectively trapping his arms before placing a single, soft kiss on the back of Kyoya's neck, causing Kyoya to jump about a foot into the air.

 

“Kyoya, I...” Tamaki was cut off as Kyoya moved on pure instinct to twist around and capture Tamaki's mouth with his own in his first real kiss.

 

“Tamaki, I...!” Realizing what he had just done, Kyoya pulled back blushing hard.

 

“Do you like me?” Tamaki's hands pulled the dress off of Kyoya before delving under layers of petticoat and drawers to find that Kyoya was rock hard.

 

Swallowing hard, Kyoya could only nod. “I loved having your eyes on me today.”

 

Tamaki removed his hands, before guiding one of Kyoya's to his own hard-on. “I loved watching you. Something about seeing you in that dress was just... hot.”

 

“How are you hiding this?” Kyoya's eyes were wide behind his glasses.

 

“That's a secret. It's impolite to let ladies know that they excite you. Actually its disrespectful to even be excited by a lady whom you are not taking to bed.”

 

“Do you intend to take me to bed?” Kyoya deadpanned perfectly even though his heart was pounding at the thought, and his ass cheeks clenched hard.

 

“O-only if you want me to.” Tamaki on the other hand could not hide his nervous eagerness.

 

“Ladies do not like an indecisive man so I ask you again; do you intend to take me to bed?” This time Kyoya could not suppress a small, teasing smile.

 

“Yes.” The word was all but moaned out as Tamaki threw himself onto Kyoya, kissing him passionately.

 

Kyoya kissed him back, amazed that in the end it had been easy to get Tamaki to kiss him, something he had secretly desired since the first time he'd laid eyes on his friend.

 

They kissed until Kyoya's head swam from lack of oxygen and he had to break the kiss gasping out a single word; “Corset.”

 

“Huh?” Tamaki blinked at him as he licked kiss swollen lips. “Oh! Corset. Yes, of course.” Tamaki unlaced Kyoya as quickly as he could before pulling off the petticoats and remaining articles of clothing until Kyoya was completely naked.

 

“Hmm... you appear to be overdressed for the occasion.” Even naked, Kyoya managed to pull off his usual slightly diabolical air.

 

“Yes you may be right. Shall I undress?” Tamaki did not wait for a reply as he began to strip. Kyoya was able to briefly spy a network of strapping that somehow held Tamaki's dick close to his body and kept it from showing when he was hard and then he saw the dick itself and his mouth started to water.

 

That was when Tamaki froze, eyeing Kyoya's dick before looking at his own. “Should we really be doing this?”

 

“Tamaki?” Kyoya could not keep the disappointment he felt out of his voice. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I'm a guy, and you're a guy, and can two guys even have sex?”

 

“Of course two guys can have anal sex.” Kyoya blushed softly. “What we need to decide is who will give and who will receive.”

 

“Receive? Like take a dick up the ass?” Tamaki's eyes widened.

 

“I am willing to receive this time however I would like to give mine to you... assuming you desire for this affair to last beyond today.”

 

“Are you gay?” Tamaki asked suddenly with surprising innocence.

 

“Why are you asking me that now? Yes, if you must know, I am gay. Now can we go back to kissing?” Kyoya could not hide his annoyance.

 

“And you want to date me?” Tamaki blinked shyly up at Kyoya even as he wrapped his arms around the black haired youth.

 

“Yes, I desire to date you.” Kyoya softened.

 

“Then yes I'll go to bed with you. Just tell me what I need to do.” Tamaki leaned in and softly kissed Kyoya's lips.

 

Kyoya broke the kiss and led Tamaki to the nearest couch, handing him a tube of lube. “Finger me.”

 

“Like this?” Tamaki pushed in two slick fingers at once.

 

“Tamaki! Slower!” Kyoya groaned out and felt his cock twitch despite the pain.

 

“Sorry! Are you okay?” Tamaki stilled his hand.

 

“One finger at a time, Tamaki.” Kyoya forced himself to relax. “Remember that for next time.”

 

“Sorry.” Tamaki slowly kissed his way down Kyoya's spine, making the older boy shiver slightly. “Do you like that?”

 

“Yes.” Kyoya was panting by the time Tamaki reached the bottom of his spine and began moving his fingers once more, the third sliding in easily.

 

“Are you ready?” Tamaki removed his fingers a few minutes later to a loud groan of protest.

 

“Tamaki, stop teasing me. Please, do it. Fuck me.” Kyoya could no longer think clearly and was therefore unaware of his lapse into profanity. A lapse that Tamaki found hot.

 

Without another word he thrust inside Kyoya, just as his phone began to ring.

 

“Why now?”

 

“Oh, its my chauffeur wondering where I am.” He ignored the still ringing phone in favor of thrusting in and out of Kyoya. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

 

“This does feel better than I've imagined while using my toys.”

 

“You have sex toys?”

 

Kyoya nodded as he twisted around to kiss Tamaki. “I'll show you the next time you come over. We can't fuck at my home though. My father will disown me if he finds out that I'm gay.”

 

“Come to the second Suoh manor then! I have it to myself!” Tamaki thrust even harder, his hands leaving red marks on Kyoya's pale skin as his fingers tightened. “Fuck, I'm already close.”

 

“Then cum. We can't take forever, not today. Not if we want to keep this quiet.” Kyoya began to jerk himself off; though Tamaki was making him feel good, it wasn't nearly enough to cum from.

 

Then, quite by accident, Tamaki found his prostate and Kyoya shrieked and came, his cum spraying in wide arcs all over the couch he was braced against.

 

His ass clenched hard around Tamaki and undid the blonds control; Tamaki barely had time to pull out before covering Kyoya in his seed. Blushing hard, he retrieved a cloth and cleaned both them and the couch to the best of his abilities.

 

“Hey, Kyoya?” He looked up as he tied his school issued necktie around his neck for the trip home.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you aroused by dressing as a woman?”

 

Kyoya spun around to face Tamaki in shock. “You were hard long before we touched and even with my eyes on you...” Tamaki trailed off. “It just seems like there was another factor.”

 

“Yes.” With that one word, Kyoya left the room, even as a small smile graced Tamaki's lips.

 


End file.
